Diary of the Singles
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: With Valentine's Day coming up, Danny struggles with whether or not he should risk his and Sam's friendship by revealing his feelings for her. DxS Two-shot.


Danny, Sam, Tucker, and of course, Lancer. To be able to fathom the pure _boredom_ all four of them felt was an achievement made by none. Lancer was clearly proving that teachers also got bored when they taught their classes, as if listening to themselves was having the same effect as on their students. And unfortunately for everyone, Lancer wasn't exactly one who knew how to liven things up in the very slightest of manners.

Teacher and students alike were forced to suffer cruelly solely with the knowledge that classes alone lasted for an hour, but add Lancer on top of that and you had one shattered and soul-sucking day. It was easier to fight ghosts then it was to listen to the world's dullest teacher drone on and on about whatever. It was made—if anyone would be willing to believe it— _even worse_ by the fact that it was a mere week until Valentine's Day. What was so awesome about this particular day? Well, for one, about half the school grew dreary around this time because some students were actually _dumped_ on Valentine's Day—this was mostly done by the popular jocks and cheerleaders and others in the upper classes of the typical high school hierarchy—and because singles got the pleasure of watching happy couples cuddle and smile and produce crap about how they loved each other and always would "forever and for always" only to break up a month or two later. The day itself never did hesitate to mash up the hearts of the lonely...especially if they had someone they wanted to be with but couldn't muster the courage to admit it.

And everyone knew the days would drag on, unrelenting in the dread it would and was already causing. Most of the school was already searching for couples with strained relationships, knowing revenge on one of the two would be served up on Valentine's Day. Then again, with the jocks, broken hearts were short-lived and seemed to be mended in just three days' time. If only everyone had that kind of resilience...

Although maybe some people were too hard on this holiday. Nerds, dorks, geeks, losers, etc. sometimes found the strength to admit their feelings and a lucky few of them would forge a relationship—a mild one that consisted of dating by hanging out at each other's lockers, but a relationship nonetheless. Those were the fortunate of the student body and they really only succeeded in two things: getting a girl, and making the unfortunate jealous.

Among the unfortunate were the rejects and lower-class losers. Of the lower-class losers were a select few students who did actually have the attractions of a girl but were far too oblivious to see it. Thus, both the boy and the girl spent yet another Valentine's Day alone. Some of these students happened to be friends of varying levels—from friends to true amigos practically kin to each other. It was truly amazing how stupid some people could be, but at the same time only a fool would want to destroy a friendship. It was kind of a lose-lose situation, ironically, among the losers. These were the unfortunate taken to the extreme.

And among the extremely unfortunate were Danny and Sam. Danny the half-dead ghost boy dating Sam the freaky Goth girl was absurd in both their minds and despite having known each other since early childhood, they were just as timid as the other and refused to admit squat. Tucker didn't much meddle in their affairs but still found it ridiculous that neither of them could pick up on _anything_. Danny was one thing, being the clueless idiot that he was, but Sam was another story altogether. She was a smart girl, very intelligent and worldly... So naturally the question that came to mind when looking at her actions near Danny was _why_ couldn't _she_ realize it? It wasn't rocket science! And this was Tucker! If even he could realize it then they of all people—or at the very least Sam of all people—should be able to realize it. Danny's nervous laugh whenever he slipped up about pretty much anything concerning her would be a dead giveaway to anyone else, yet... And people wondered why he'd given up.

"Fenton!" Lancer shouted, drawing said student's attention. "My lessons are not a lullaby. Anymore naps in my classroom and you'll be spending your ever-so-precious free time in detention."

Numerous snickers were heard throughout the rest of the class, but over time he'd learned to take it all in stride so it wouldn't affect him. Eventually it worked and he stopped caring for the most part. If he was in a bad enough mood, though, he would get worked up about it. He wiped some drool off his face and held his head up to show his teacher that he was listening now. Fat chance of his attention span suddenly expanding—in minutes he would be tuning Lancer out.

He sighed as his ears suffered all the longer, already knowing that they would soon be hearing giggles and the whispering of sweet nothings. Then there would be chocolates and cards, a few stuffed bears, dogs, cats, and sometimes hearts with faces on them scattered here and there. There would be short squeals from overly dramatic girls and the all too common, "Awwww!" and "How sweet!" followed by a hug, a kiss, and a thank-you. Valentine's Day sucked—it was just a mockery of singles everywhere that had no one to spend it with. It was followed up by Easter, on which day _everyone_ could get candy, and not just couples, and the awesome 4th of July, which allowed people to legally blow things up without a license to do so. Needless to say that helped relieve some frustration. BOOM! Happiness is served.

Yawning, Danny and a few other students set their elbows on the desk and propped their heads up. Boredom was once more profuse within the room. It would probably stay this way until Valentine's Day arrived—the school would be buzzing around like a hive of bees handing out free honey to the lady bees.

He glanced over at Sam, allowing himself a quick moment to take in her beauty. She was gorgeous and every day he feared that someone would take her before he even had the _chance_. It was only a matter of time before some guy finally stepped up to the plate and snatched her up. In fact, it couldn't be long at all—did they honestly think he hadn't caught a couple of guys here and there staring at her just as much as he had lately? It was almost Valentine's Day, after all, and what better day to woo a girl? For all he knew, someone had already flirted with her when he wasn't looking and was just _that_ close to actually getting her. He wasn't the only one who wanted Sam's attention and just knowing that was enough to make him nervous. She wouldn't wait around forever...

Then again, being her best friend and liking her was a serious no-no and if he went after her now, he would be partaking in a risky gamble—trading her friendship for something he was getting desperate for, or rip to shreds what he already had. It was what held him back for so long and Valentine's Day was a perfect chance despite how evil a holiday it really was. Still, if there was even a _slim_ possibility that she could just give him one little chance...would it be a good idea to go for it anyway? It would never happen if he didn't take that risk but sooner or later someone would come to her and she could choose that guy. At the same time letting her know how much he wanted her could deal awful damage on their friendship and right now that was all he had. But maybe she would think it was sweet that he was willing—or at least semi-willing—to sacrifice something that big so she could know how he really felt about her.

Life was truly kicking him in the gut now. He was running out of time and had to decide fast. All things considered, that was a lot of pressure. He could either agree that there was too much at stake to chance losing it all or he could be his usual unpredictable and reckless self and spit it out already. Rejection would kill him, though, and if he simply blurted it all out...

Sam turned her head to Danny just in time to see him snap his eyes from her direction back to Lancer, which was weird because not moments ago he was bored out of his mind. Normally when that happened he would zone off into a daydream, probably about what his life would be like if he ever became the astronaut he'd always wanted to be.

She noticed from the edge of her peripheral vision that behind Danny sat the school's greatest nerd, Mikey. That little shrimp—not that looks really counted since Danny was just as much a shrimp—had been giving her flirtatious looks pretty much all month. She only hoped he realized that she wasn't interested in the least. And it wasn't just little Mikey, it was a bunch of other "losers" and "geeks", as well as two jocks—which said something about a quick and easy popularity boost. Too bad for them she wasn't that kind of girl.

Still...if she became popular it wouldn't slip by Danny and he was sure to notice it the very moment it happened.

No, no. She had her opinions of such actions and stood firmly against it.

Wait. What would it matter to Danny anyway? If he liked her then he would've said something by now. And she was tired of spending every Valentine's Day alone, buying herself some chocolates that were always on sale and having nothing else to do. It had been months and Danny still hadn't said a word. No dates, no relationships, no _potential_ relationships...not one word suggesting he might've taken an interest in her. Besides, yet another Valentine's Day was coming up soon and she wanted to spend it with someone else for once. She really liked Danny but a one-sided relationship wasn't something she wanted for herself. She had other options, and who knows? Maybe she would end up developing feelings for whoever she chose.

 **A/N**

 **I just sort of had this document floating around on my computer and I thought I'd post it. I have many other documents, apparently, that I'd forgotten all about. This was meant to be a one-shot but I guess I'll turn it into a two-shot and be done with it. It might be a better idea to post this on Valentine's Day but whatever...I'd forget to do it. So, yeah, here's this thing. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
